Vías Silvestres
by Cafe Amargo
Summary: AU—YAOI—SPOILERS NaruSasu. Serie de capítulos cortos. Naruto hará cualquier cosa para que Sasuke no se vaya, así sea apartarlo de Itachi a la fuerza. No quiere que pase lo mismo otra vez.
1. I

"**VÍAS SILVESTRES"**

_**xXx**_

_**Advertencias:**_ Universo alterno. _NaruSasu_ implícito y explícito; contenido sexual homosexual en pequeñas cantidades. Violencia, palabras altisonantes, sangre y muerte. Personajes de doce y trece años.

_**Nota:**_ Estoy de vacaciones, después de tantos días. Y mientras le doy vida a la otra historia, corrigiéndola mientras la escribo, les mando como aperitivo esta serie de capítulos cortos, algunos un tanto más largos que otros, para que vean que no estoy tan muerta. Hasta pronto.

**xXx**

Le gusta ver el atardecer desde lo alto de la colina, aquella tan verde, rocosa, rodeada de una tranquila vegetación que le daba vida a su pequeña ciudad; etiquetada hasta ahora como una agradable zona turística para vacaciones. El cielo se ve extraño desde ahí, porque su visión es limpia y panorámica, haciéndole creer por un segundo ser dueño de toda la insignificancia que cruza por sus ojos. Incluso puede ver claramente los techos de piedras y hormigón de las casas y centros que, usualmente de cerca, están cubiertas de polvo, insectos y una que otra agonizante florecilla silvestre.

Pero ahora no está viendo ese espectáculo solamente. Su mente vaga, impía y desbocada, recordando con ansias el rostro durmiente que reposa en el hospital, luego de sufrir un accidente que pudo arrebatarle la vida. No se siente mal por él, porque estuvo a su lado y sabe muy bien que pudo haberle ido peor; de hecho, se _siente_ feliz que Sasuke se haya fracturado el brazo y no la cabeza, porque realmente sabe lo doloroso y problemático que es ser herido en esa parte. Aunque tampoco logra recordar a la perfección si se ha lastimado antes ahí o no, pero por una oscura razón, ese dolor se ha marcado tan dolorosamente ahí que, a veces, le duele horrorosamente aunque no le duela realmente.

A Naruto le encanta visitar a Sasuke al hospital, a su casa, en el muelle del lago o en cualquier otro lado, porque siempre está solo. El trata de hablar con él, contándole cosas absurdas, cada una de sus travesuras, arrojándole cosas cuando lo ignora o le dice que lo deje en paz, que vaya a molestar a alguien más. Pero no le hace caso, porque sabe que él es su único amigo y que a pesar de su brutalidad, lo quiere lo suficiente para no morderle donde están grabadas las cicatrices más profundas.

—Vete a tu casa. Ya es tarde.

Sasuke siempre dice lo mismo cuando está levantando las sábanas de la cama en la noche, mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido, yéndose instantáneamente al baño para mudarse de ropa, para que nadie lo vea o lo ayude, aunque tenga el brazo herido. Naruto sonríe, porque a pesar de los esfuerzos que hace el bastardo para que no lo vea desnudo, ya lo ha visto muchas veces cuando se está bañando. Le gusta espiarlo, porque adora verlo así, tan avergonzado, furioso, y más que nada, tan relajado como cuando está dormido. Piensa que es una lástima que Sasuke, siendo tan hermoso como es, tenga el alma espesa y arrogante, una tan desconfiada y solitaria como los raros animales que vagan dentro del bosque en la noche.

No sabe porqué le viene a la mente aquella vez cuando lo conoció, cursando los primeros años de aquella primaria vieja y distintiva de la aldea. Sasuke parecía en ese entonces una _niña_ babosa y retraída, siempre estudiando y regresando a casa temprano, donde seguramente también estudiaba. Se acuerda muy bien que su abuela, ahora patriarca del pueblo, le decía que fuera un niño bueno como él y que tomara su ejemplo para que no le doliera tanto la cabeza. También recuerda cuánto lo detestaba, envidioso, deseando todos los días que se tropezara contra una piedra mientras caminaba y que se muriera pronto. Por eso se sintió mal cuando pasó el incendio, ese tan grande que acabó con la vida de los padres de Sasuke y dejó ciego de por vida a Itachi, su hermano mayor. El bastardo se había salvado porque, maravillosamente ese día, Sasuke había decidido hacer los deberes detrás de la escuela. Lo sabe bastante bien, porque precisamente ese día e le ocurrió arrojarle una piedra en la cabeza para despertarlo intencionadamente de su burbuja. También recuerda lo mucho que Sasuke se asustó mirando el cielo, comprobando que era muy tarde. Eso aún sigue pareciéndole extraño, pero Sasuke siempre ha sido raro desde que lo conoce, así que no le da mucha importancia.

De todos modos ya han pasado muchos años, algo así como siete, y parece ser que ahora está mejor día a día, aunque su cara de pasa no lo demuestre con tanta devoción.

—Sasuke —llama Itachi desde la puerta. Naruto escucha detenidamente como se las arregla para abrirla y entrar a la habitación. Por una extraña razón, a pesar de que antes se llevaban bien, ahora siente escalofríos cuando esa mirada muerta que no lo ve, lo observa.

—¿Qué? —responde el bastardo saliendo del baño, con el piyama puesto, dejando la puertecilla de madera semiabierta.

Naruto sonríe maliciosamente cuando Sasuke le manda una mirada de advertencia, de esas frías y salvajes que lo hacen sentirse bien haciendo travesuras; como la que se le ocurre en ese momento. Sasuke parece leerle la mente, dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia su hermano, haciendo hasta lo imposible para sacarlo de la habitación y llevarlo a la cocina. Itachi no refunfuña, dejándose hacer, mientras los ojos azules ven la escena con enfado. Está seguro que Sasuke no quiere que pase lo que sucedió hace algunas semanas, pero el desea que pase porque es la única forma en que Sasuke habla de él con otras personas, sintiéndose bien, incluso importante, en su vida aburrida y solitaria.

Los sigue desplazándose por el pasillo de madera, pasando a los lados de las paredes sobrias sin fotografías. Es iluminado por un bonito foco de vidrio incrustado en el techo blanco de la casa, ese que pocas veces se ha tomado la molestia en ver. Pero le parece una pérdida de tiempo mirarlo, a menos que sea la lámpara que está en la habitación del bastardo cuando Sasuke duerme.

—Es posible que nos mudemos con el abuelo en unas semanas. Me llamó por teléfono y dice que no le importaría que viviéramos con él en la ciudad.

Los ojos azules se dilatan y sus párpados morenos se estiran en el momento fugaz que detiene bruscamente su caminata y escucha al bastardo quejarse.

—Sabes que él no nos quiere —repone Sasuke apretando los puños, mirando a su hermano con brusquedad—. Sabes perfectamente que lo único que quiere es humillarnos y utilizarnos. Siempre ha sido así. Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie, _lo sabes_.

Itachi no hace nada, alzando sus brazos hasta colocarlos torpemente en los hombros de su hermano. No es porque se le dificulte localizarlo, pero Sasuke ha crecido y él casi nunca intenta abrazarlo. Luego lo jala hacia su cuerpo y clava su boca en la pálida sien, dirigiéndose al oído de abajo con rapidez, murmurándole algo que hace que el corazón del más joven palpite con violencia.

A pesar del intento que hace Itachi para que él no lo escuche, Naruto logra oír todo cuando se coloca apresuradamente a su lado. Fue tan rápido que, cuando el más grande guardó silencio, ya había sido tarde. Sasuke se estremece cuando una mirada extraña le penetra la nuca, dándose cuenta del error de su hermano al instante. No necesita palabras, el aura es demasiado fuerte. Lo asfixia.

_Quiero alejarte de él, Sasuke. Lo más rápido posible__._ Las palabras de Itachi aún navegan frenéticas en su cabeza, sintiéndose dominado por una cólera al darse cuenta que quieren separarlo de lo que más quiere en el mundo. No puede permitirlo, Sasuke es parte de él como él es parte de Sasuke. Es una ridiculez que les haga eso ahora, es_cruel_.

Aprieta los puños. Sasuke arquea las cejas, mordiéndose el labio. Lo sabe, el bastardo sabe que no dejará que se lo quiten. No van a arrebatárselo. No como aquella vez, porque es posible que ya no regrese. Porque Sasuke estará a su lado siempre. Ambos estarán juntos, serán los mejores amigos hasta que no quede nada de ellos en el mundo. Y es cuando lo decide.

_Tiene que esconderlo, escapar juntos, donde nadie jamás pueda encontrarlos._


	2. II

**VÍAS SILVESTRES**

_**xXx**_

_**Advertencias:**_ Universo alterno. NaruSasu implícito y explícito; contenido sexual homosexual en pequeñas cantidades. Violencia, palabras altisonantes, sangre y muerte. Personajes de doce y trece años.

_**Nota:**_ Agradezco el ánimo de los que me han leído y de los que se han molestado en mandarme un comentario (**_Usu666, Daiia, Kuroko du Lioncourt, Awe _**y _**Tsubaki Uzumaki**_). Señoritas, me agrada que les haya llamado la atención, y más me simpatiza porque ya la tengo casi completa, así que la actualizaré pronto si Lord Internet es bueno con mi computadora. _Realmente_quiero terminarla y subirla antes de entrar a la cárcel. Eh, uhmn... espero y les guste. Hasta pronto.

_**xXx**_

**(2)**

Desde entonces sigue a Sasuke como si fuera su sombra. No quiere dejarlo solo porque teme que Itachi cumpla su palabra repentinamente y no esté junto a él para impedírselo. Hoy, desde muy temprano, está enfadado porque el bastardo no tiene ni la más mínima intención de hablarle. Pero de todos modos no se arrepiente de haber roto la ventana del cuarto de Itachi en la madrugada, cuando el frío estaba más potente. Naruto cruje los dientes, desesperado por terminar ese silencio donde sólo se escucha a sí mismo, gritando que Itachi se lo buscó por decir babosadas y que no permitirá que _nadie_ los separe como antes. Repentinamente Sasuke se tensa, mirándolo como hace tiempo no lo hace, ordenándole que guarde silencio y deje de recordarle las cosas que trata de olvidar cada vez que se levanta en las mañanas.

—No entres a mi casa hasta que Itachi se calme —le dice, cuidándose que el tono de su voz sea imperceptible para los demás. Naruto odia que hable de esa forma, porque piensa que se avergüenza de estar con él—. Voy a tratar de arreglarlo, así que no metas tus narices porque lo único que lograrás será arruinarlo todo, ¿entiendes?

Naruto asiente inconforme, pasándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza, siguiéndolo hasta el bosque donde pueden estar tranquilos. Mira el cielo azul, claro y despejado, con una que otra esponjosa nube blanca flotando en él. Es un día bonito, incluso el sol no es tan fuerte, porque no ha llegado a enrojecer la piel de Sasuke.

Ahora es cuando presta la debida atención al lugar donde está parado, porque al fin han salido del pueblo y escapado de las incómodas miradas pueblerinas. El suelo está tan respingado como siempre, incluso el sendero de piedrecillas grises y la extensa alfombra verde salpicándolo todo con sus diminutas flores amarillas está intacta. También hay muchos árboles. Naruto corre apresuradamente hacia uno de ellos, sonriente, mirando hacia arriba pegado al tronco como es que las ramas llenas de hojas se dividen en busca de más luz. Es precioso como los rayos del sol hacen que brillen, haciendo sombras delicadas en ellas, otorgándole cierto encanto místico al paisaje.

—Naruto —le llama Sasuke, varios metros delante, con el cuerpo ladeado en su dirección. El cabestrillo que le protege el brazo resalta verde y brilloso junto a su pecho—. ¿Qué esperas? Sabes que tengo toque de queda y vamos cortos de tiempo. Camina rápido y no te distraigas.

El aludido asiente, dirigiéndose hasta él, frunciendo el entrecejo sin que Sasuke se de cuenta. No comprende porqué Itachi hace todo eso, tampoco porqué desde hace algunos días Kakashi, su antiguo profesor de secundaria, duerme en el largo sofá café de la casa del bastardo. No le molesta que viva ahí, pero sus intencionadas caminatas nocturnas cerca de la habitación de Sasuke le molestan mucho; siente como si _eso_ fuera de alguna forma peligroso para él.

Ese es uno de los principales motivos por los que están escapándose a la colina, porque Kakashi _espía_ a Sasuke, como si estuviera esperando que hiciera algo malo para decírselo a su hermano. Le parece desesperante y aceptable que Itachi sea tan sobreprotector con Sasuke, pero es indignante que se comporte solamente así cuando él está a su lado. Más que nada, le parece _estúpido_ porque jamás, bajo ningún motivo, lastimaría al bastardo. Se decepciona otra vez, porque lo creía listo; Itachi debe aprender a ser el mismo de antes, _ese_ que lo apreciaba y le daba consejos, animándolo a tolerar los desplantes de su hermano.

—¿Kakashi…? —le medio pregunta Sasuke, de pronto y sigiloso, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

Frunce la nariz, sabiendo lo que quiere decir, echando un vistazo hacia atrás y encontrando solamente el camino vacío y silvestre donde se había detenido antes. Luego lo mira, cruzándose los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

—No está.

Y en cuanto dice eso, Sasuke corre colina arriba, el cabestrillo verde de su brazo izquierdo rebotando, dejando de lado el camino de piedrecillas, perdiéndose entre los árboles. Sabe a donde va, así que no lo sigue inmediatamente, cuidándole las espaldas por si realmente Kakashi aparece. Pero no lo hace y se siente feliz por esa insignificancia. Quizá al fin Kakashi se ha dado cuenta que es una tontería de Itachi hacerlo pasar como guardaespaldas. O quizá esté tramando algo más gordo. Con él nunca sabe, porque es demasiado listo para todo. Incluso llega a sorprenderle más que cualquier otra persona.

Al llegar a la cima de la colina, antes de ver el paisaje de cada día, Naruto ubica a Sasuke en el suelo, con su espalda recargándose en un macizo tronco y cubierto por la gigantesca sombra de un árbol. Observa los tenis negros que trae puestos, los calcetines limpios que le rozan los tobillos y la blanca piel lampiña de sus piernas, brazos y cara; además del compás medio acelerado de su respiración elevándose sobre su camisa azul holgada y sus pantaloncillos blancos. Incluso el cabestrillo verde que cubre su brazo izquierdo, encima de su pecho, se ve bien en él. No sabe en qué momento ha sucedido, pero ahora está a su lado, perdiéndose sin brújulas o mapas en la tinta gris, tan clara y a la vez oscura, de sus ojos. Le mira fijamente las espesas pestañas largas, la delgada e insinuante silueta de su ceja y en la delicada y carnosa forma de su boca. Es muy atractivo, pero sabe que si Sasuke no fuera Sasuke, no le gustaría en lo más mínimo.

Y por _eso_ se siente bien cuando lo besa, lo toca y lo muerde; porque tener a alguien como él es tan difícil como encontrarlo y ganárselo. Naruto piensa que es afortunado de estar a su lado, a pesar que Sasuke es la persona que más le ha hecho llorar en la vida. Pero no puede perderlo, se niega siquiera a pensarlo, porque sabe que nadie más que él mismo puede cuidarlo apropiadamente.

—Vámonos de la aldea —dice Naruto acariciándole la barbilla, aplastándolo contra su cuerpo—. Podemos vivir en cualquier otro lado. Sabemos trabajar duro y nos podría ir mejor que aquí.

Sasuke ríe amargamente en un punto de sus palabras, haciéndolo enfadar. Aunque es imposible que pase lo que dice, aborrece que sea tan realista y negativo, porque no le da espacio a los sueños, ni siquiera a aquellos que podrían llegar a cumplirse.

—No quiero abandonar a mi hermano —le dice después de un rato, mirando el cielo azul que pronto se teñirá de sangre.

—Y _yo_ no quiero que me abandones a mí, bastardo.

Naruto se molesta por el comentario, pero muy dentro lo entiende perfectamente. _Sabe _que es difícil apartarse de lo que se quiere, porque alejarse de Sasuke es algo que _no _tolerará de nuevo. No logra soportar la idea pase el tiempo que pase.

—Ya dije que hablaré con mi hermano, pelmazo, ¿no me oíste antes o qué? Voy a hacer lo posible para convencerlo de que lo que está haciendo es una exageración y que irnos con el abuelo es un error muy estúpido. Algo tiene que ocurrírseme.

Naruto asiente como la primera vez, de forma automática, matando el comentario de "¿y si no lo logras, _qué_?" que brota rápido en su cabeza. Prefiere besarlo, ambos intercambiándose una mirada cómplice.

Varios metros atrás, respaldado por un inmenso árbol y matorrales, Kakashi apaga la pequeña grabadora poniéndole _stop_, guardándosela en un bolsillo secreto dentro de la mochila parda que trae al hombro. En lo que se acerca, mira con tristeza el suelo, pensando una serie de cosas donde Sasuke es el protagonista y nada de lo que pasa en ellas es bueno para nadie.

Naruto se exalta de pronto, levantándose, susurrándole al bastardo que alguien se acerca. El cabello gris de Kakashi brilla por un momento, mientras alza la mano a forma de saludo. Su ojo curveado y cerrado no parece tan feliz como de costumbre.

—Hey, Sasuke, es hora de irnos a casa. Tu hermano me dijo que quería que habláramos juntos sobre el viaje. Me dijo que no quieres ir.

—¿Y por eso me seguiste hasta aquí? —le dice con el entrecejo arrugado, aún recargado en el árbol—. Mi decisión no va a cambiar con tu intervención. Creí que me conocías más.

Kakashi se acerca más, ofreciendo su mano para que Sasuke la use para levantarse. Pero él la ignora, levantándose por su propia fuerza, haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo al tener inutilizado un brazo y un poco molesto porque esté ahí, pisando el lugar secreto que solo Naruto y el conocen. Kakashi recoge su mano, caminando hasta él, diciéndole que es mejor no hacer esperar a Itachi mientras intenta sonreírle.

Naruto ve, con los puños apretados, como su antiguo profesor y el bastardo lo dejan solo en el bosque, con el viento de la tarde agitando las hojas y las ramas de los árboles, alborotando también las flores y los pastizales. Frunce el ceño impetuosamente, viendo los alrededores completamente solos, adentrándose en lo profundo del bosque y prometiéndose que la próxima vez que pase por ahí, Sasuke estará a su lado y no en el de Kakashi.

Es entrada la madrugada y Naruto no entiende porqué Sasuke sigue lavándose. Decide entrar al baño como siempre lo hace, encontrándolo de pie, húmedo y desnudo, con la frente recargada en el frío azulejo blanco. Todo lo que usó ese día está mojado y hecho bola en el suelo, haciendo pequeñas lagunas a sus alrededores. Pero eso no le interesa, porque ya se ha abalanzado contra él, abrazándolo bajo el chorro de agua tibia.

Sasuke se calma, permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa arrogante, pegándose más a la pared mientras las manos bronceadas le aprietan el estómago. Sabe que Naruto no escuchó la conversación que tuvo en la tarde con Kakashi y su hermano; la tranquila forma como lo besa ahora es una señal muy convincente.

Y no sabe si alegrarse o enfurecerse por eso, porque todo empieza a salírsele de las manos. Sabe que no podrá ocultarle las cosas por mucho tiempo más; Naruto busca pistas en todos lados y se enfurece cuando escucha lo que ya sabe de una boca que no es la suya.

—Te dije que no entraras aquí hasta que pase todo y estuviste de acuerdo. Puedes irte largando.

—Esa ni tú te me la has creído, bastardo.

Sasuke recarga la frente en la pared brillosa, haciendo una delicada línea en medio de las cejas.

—Naruto —le llama, pero no le presta atención. Es seguro que lo escucha, pero ahora para el otro es más importante sentirlo entre sus dedos. No quiere que lo toque más, que le llene el cuello de besos hasta la mandíbula o que le acaricie de esa forma las piernas. Ya es mucho por hoy. Es _suficiente_ por hoy.—. Quítate. Aún me duele el brazo.

Milagrosamente Naruto se aparta esta vez, dejándolo girarse, dándole un último lametón en la mejilla antes de retirarse por completo. Sasuke quiere golpearlo, pero nada más lo insulta, diciéndole que se pudra y que salga del baño ahora. Naruto vuelve a obedecerlo, lanzándole una mirada hastiada, diciéndole que es un bastardo amargado y que lo esperará dentro de la cama en un rato.

Una vez solo, Sasuke gira y cierra la llave del agua, cogiendo una toalla para secarse, cuidándose de no lastimarse más el brazo izquierdo. Tarda en ponerse la ropa interior y el pantalón gris de la piyama porque le parece extraño que le duela ahora más que antes, así que se da por vencido con la camisa blanca de mangas cortas. Hace calor y está lo suficientemente oscuro para que Naruto no lo vea; aunque sabe de antemano que ya lo ha visto infinidad de veces sin su consentimiento.

Cuando sale del baño y no hay nadie en su recámara, su corazón late en mitad asustado y aliviado; uno porque quizás Naruto esté haciendo una travesura de nuevo y otro porque al fin está libre de él. Quiere a Naruto, pero es demasiado empalagoso. A veces le gustaría que dejara de visitarlo, pero no se atreve a exigírselo con demasiada seriedad, porque sabe que esa no es una buena idea.

Sasuke decide no pensar más en eso, yéndose a su cama, alzando las sábanas y hundiéndose dentro de ellas, relajando su cuerpo cansado en el mullido colchón que tiene desde hace algunos años. Respira hondamente y cierra los ojos, acomodando su brazo lastimado en una posición más agradable. Pero toda esa tranquilidad escapa un segundo después, sintiendo un peso extraño colocándose a su lado, casi encima de su cuerpo. Sus párpados se abren en un autoreflejo, ladeando el rostro hacia el que está mirándolo al lado.

—Espero y no le hayas hecho nada a nadie.

Naruto ríe, sus ojos azules brillan como los de un gato en la oscuridad, sacándole un imperceptible escalofrío a su compañero.

—No hice nada, de veras. Confía más en mí, cretino.

Sasuke vuelve a cerrar los ojos, olvidando todo lo que ha sucedido, dejando que Naruto lo acerque más a él. Está feliz de vivir a su lado después de todo, aunque no merezca estarlo de ninguna forma. Sabe que no puede vivir solo y tranquilo luego de haberlo conocido, y mucho menos cuando ha vivido la experiencia; aunque su elección sea tan patética y humillante y está seguro que la descartará mañana cuando Naruto lo vea a los ojos, recordándole todo lo que ha pensado.

Es mejor renunciar a su relación, se dice en momentos de lucidez, pero no quiere abandonarlo y Naruto también se niega a hacerlo, así que prefiere tragarse las palabras que podrían llegar a separarlos hasta que sea capaz de escupírselas a la cara, sin miedo ni remordimientos.

_Aunque eso signifique quedar solo para siempre._


	3. III

**VÍAS SILVESTRES**

_**xXx**_

_**Advertencias:**_ Universo alterno. _NaruSasu_ implícito y explícito; contenido homosexual en pequeñas cantidades. Violencia, palabras altisonantes, sangre y muerte. Personajes de doce y trece años.

_**Nota:**_ Nuevamente agradezco los comentarios y las visitas, y sé que algún día lograré responderles a todas; pero, ehm, digamos que estoy limpiado la computadora y está demasiado lenta. Y las cuentas, maldita sea, estúpidos impuestos. En fin, pasen buen día señoritas y señores, que me encuentro escribiendo y pronto me verán otra vez por aquí; con los caminos que he dejado abandonados. Hasta pronto.

_**xXx**_

**(3)**

Han pasado las suficientes semanas para que el brazo de Sasuke esté como antes, así que ya no necesita ese llamativo cabestrillo verde que le dieron en el hospital. Hoy Naruto se siente muy feliz porque ha escuchado que Itachi tiene problemas para salir del pueblo y eso quiere decir que tiene más tiempo para disfrutar con Sasuke sin frustrarse. O al menos, no más de lo normal.

—Oe, bastardo, esto se está poniendo aburrido. Vendría bien asustar a esa-

—No.

Desde que lo conoce, Sasuke ha tenido la maldita facilidad de quitarle gracia a las cosas divertidas. Pero no es como si le pidiera permiso de todos modos. Camina hacia la mujer que tiende ropa en la terraza de su casa, pero se arrepiente al final, porque se ha sentido solo y gira los tobillos siguiendo a Sasuke que se le ha adelantado bastante. Recuerda entonces (y fugazmente) la promesa que le hizo de no hacer nada malo. Si bien está seguro que va a aburrirse mucho, Naruto desea pasar desapercibido y con esto demostrarle a Itachi que es una buena persona. Así no tendrán que mudarse nunca. Así las cosas seguirán como siempre. _Como le gusta que estén_.

_…_aunque eso no quita que haya hecho unas cuantas cosas antes de cumplir su abstinencia, se recuerda riendo un poco, sólo para pasar un día sin Kakashi y practicar con él algo que descubrió hace unas noches pasadas. Sonríe, silbando un poco, dándole pronto alcance a Sasuke, guardándose todo pensamiento como un pequeño secreto.

Una vez, desde hace tres o cuatro días, Naruto desaparece por completo, dejándolo solo y tranquilo. Sabe que puede confiar en él porque ya no ha hecho travesuras y él mismo se ha cuidado mucho; así que cree que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Coge una piedrecilla junto al muelle y la arroja en el lago. Ésta salta unas veces por la superficie antes de hundirse por completo. Le gusta estar solo de vez en cuando, sin esa compañía ruidosa, pero sabe que llegará en cualquier momento y quiere estar preparado, para no asustarse. La madera rechina cuando la pisa y se sienta en la esquina, tocando el agua con sus pies. El lago está tranquilo, no hay ruido. Piensa y desea que Naruto se tarde más en encontrarlo.

La madera cruje de nuevo.

—¿Sasuke?

Voltea con rigidez hacia atrás, encontrándose con el rostro de una amiga que casi nunca ve debido al pasado que lo persigue. Ella le sonríe, poniendo la bolsa del mercado a su lado cuando se sienta y las suelas de sus sandalias de paja se humedecen cuando tocan el agua. Sasuke ya no la mira, pero agradece internamente su compañía. Es agradable, después de tanto tiempo.

—Ha pasado casi un año, ¿verdad?

Sakura observa la tranquilidad silvestre del lugar, el sonido de los pajarillos, la suave ventisca haciendo una orquesta con los árboles y las flores; el silencio profundo que enmarca la naturaleza. Le parece que el lago se ve muy pequeño ese día, quizás se ha secado.

—He querido hablar contigo pero mis papás no me dejan acercarme a ti —comienza a explicarse, sus cejas rosas arqueadas reflejan una melancolía casi idéntica a la de la última vez. Aunque el agua se mueve, el rostro de Sakura se refleja como un espejo, así que lo sabe sin necesidad de mirarla de frente—. Te mandé unas cartas... ¿las recibiste, tal vez? Como no recibí ninguna respuesta, pensé-

—Las leí —le interrumpe, mirando la sorpresa de la muchacha por el agua—. No supe que contestarte, así que preferí no escribirte nada. De todos modos no habría forma de entregártelas.

—P-puedes dárselas a Ino; ella me las habría dado sin problemas.

—Hay demasiadas personas en el centro.

Sakura frunce las cejas y lo abraza, porque ya ha superado su duelo y sabe que el que más está sufriendo es el muchacho que está forzando a refugiarse en sus brazos. También lo hace porque sabe de qué está hablando; aunque antes haya dicho que sus padres no quieren darle razones. Prefiere mentir que verlo perdido, ensimismado en su mundo (tan solo y negro), cuando los dos están juntos. Es tan triste que podría llorar por eso otra vez.

—Te extrañé mucho —le dice, arrullándolo con la voz.

—Lo noté en tus cartas.

Sakura sonríe con ternura porque sabe que eso es como un "yo también" en el extraño lenguaje de Sasuke. Respira hondo, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, sintiendo la tranquilidad envolviéndole como antes. Es tan fascinante que cierra los ojos sin darse cuenta.

—Será mejor que te vayas. Si demoras demasiado podrían regañarte.

Sakura asiente, ahora renuente, separándose con mucho esfuerzo del brazo que estruja. Es difícil apartarse, porque no está segura cuando podrá verlo de nuevo. Fue una suerte que se le ocurriera pasar por ahí después de hacer las compras, y aún más que su madre estuviera ocupada y no la acompañara también. Sakura se levanta medio temblorosa, casi berreando, porque ese rencuentro es casi como algo irrepetible que no sucederá de nuevo hasta que pase más tiempo.

No quiere dejarlo en el muelle, no así. Tan solo. Pero debe hacerlo o sino, todo se pondrá peor. Suspira. Se decide a abrazarlo por el cuello una última vez, viendo el rostro de Sasuke reflejado junto al suyo en el agua, observándolo con ansiedad. Aún es demasiado atractivo para su edad, aún lo ama, pero sus mejillas no se enrojecen porque la tristeza ha ganado la batalla. Es difícil no ser suave con él después de verlo tan destruido.

—Ya no pienses en eso, no fue tu culpa. Ignóralos a todos como siempre lo haces. Te quiero mucho Sasuke, por favor no lo olvides.

Ella se aparta, acostumbrada a su silencio, recogiendo la bolsa de víveres del suelo como si fuera un bebé. Y luego corre, _corre_, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos verdes, sonriendo un poco cuando cree escuchar un gracias susurrado al viento. Y decide que hará hasta lo imposible para que Sasuke sea feliz, porque se lo merece. Los castigos no pueden ser para siempre.

Naruto, al otro extremo del puente, arquea las cejas porque Sakura, aquella niña que quiere tanto, ha pasado a su lado y lo ha ignorado. Pero se traga la ponzoñosa sensación y camina hasta Sasuke, preocupado y curioso. Nunca le ha gustado verla llorar, pero no entiende porqué siempre lo ignora. ¿Cómo no va a ponerse celoso de ellos dos si le hacen eso cuando los está viendo?

—Le conté que voy a mudarme, eso es todo —le responde Sasuke cuando le pregunta sobre Sakura y esas palabras no hacen más que enfurecerlo.

—¡Tú no te vas a ir a ningún lado! ¡Te lo dije y...!-

—Que lo digas no quiere decir que vaya a cumplirse —continúa diciendo el bastardo, levantándose, caminando por el pasillo de madera clara agujerada para llegar a tierra firme. Las manos escondidas en sus bolsillos no dejan de temblar desde que se levantó del suelo.

Pero no llega a donde debe llegar porque una fuerza lo empuja al agua y hace que se ahogue, hasta que Naruto se calma y lo estampa contra las patas de base del muelle. Está furioso, tanto, que parece otra persona y eso lo asusta porque le recuerda a _ellos_.

—¡NUNCA VUELVAS A DECIR UNA COSA COMO ESA! ¡TE LO ADVIERTO, SASUKE! ¡TÚ TE VAS A QUEDAR CONMIGO, NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TE VAYAS OTRA VEZ! ¡NUNCA, NUNCA!

Las manos que lo tocan tiemblan desesperadas, adhiriéndose a su espalda como si compartieran la misma piel. El agua no está tan fría, pero tampoco está tibia, así que no puede evitar erizarse como una gallina y que sus dientes castañeen de vez en cuando. Eso está mal. Le asusta imaginarse que pasará cuando alguien lo encuentre. No habrá nada bueno si eso sucede.

—De-debo salir d-del agua, pedazo de idiota. D-déjame m-moverme.

—Sasuke… tú, tú prometiste que no te irías otra vez —tiembla, desesperado, mirándolo con el azul intenso de sus ojos—. No vuelvas a decir algo como eso, mierda. Haces que haga estupideces.

—N-no es nece-cesario que diga algo p-para que las hagas, imbécil.

—Estoy hablando en serio, bastardo.

Sasuke está seguro de eso. Le palpa la cabeza con suavidad, porque no se cree capaz de sonreírle. Ya no más. Es suficiente.

—No voy a irme, a-atontad-do. _Si-siempre_ cumplo mis promes-sas.

Naruto abraza a Sasuke con más fuerza, mordiéndole el pálido cuello descubierto. Quiere que deje de temblar, pero lo único que logra es asfixiarlo, así que lo suelta y deja que nade hasta la orilla, observando como no deja de estremecerse ni cuando llega a la orilla. Se siente mal por lo que ha hecho, pero el bastardo ha tenido la culpa. _Él_ hace que su sangre se enfríe y se caliente al mismo tiempo. Es el único que ha llegado a descontrolarlo de esa forma.

Kakashi siente que su cabeza explota como un volcán en erupción, tiene una jaqueca horrible y no sabe por qué si ha sido cuidadoso estas semanas para estar pendiente de Sasuke. Quiso salir pero no encontró sus llaves, la luz no sirve y no sabe si las puertas están exageradamente duras o es él el que está demasiado débil. Tampoco encuentra su ropa, los cajones están vacíos, y lo único que lleva puesto es la ropa interior y un pantalón caqui de lana cubriéndole las piernas.

Espera que Sasuke se encuentre bien.

Cuando llega a casa le sorprende que Kakashi no lo reciba en la puerta, pero más le sorprende que sea su hermano quien la abra y corra hasta él sin tropezarse.

—¿Estás herido? ¿Qué te pasó? ¡¿Por qué no cuidas más de ti, maldición?!

Sasuke se siente mal por ver a su hermano tan alterado, pero prefiere dejar que se desahogue antes de decir algo para defenderse. No entiende cómo es que Itachi sabe que su ropa está mojada, porque es seguro que nadie lo vio de camino de regreso o en el puente. Cree que se ha tratado de Kakashi, pero borra ese nombre de su cabeza cuando ve a alguien saliendo de su casa. Su corazón late con fuerza, sus ojos están muy abiertos.

—¿Cómo has estado, Sasuke? Hace un día precioso, ¿no?

Uchiha Madara, su abuelo, ese que tanto aborrece su hermano está frente a sus narices. Ahora sabe quien ha alterado a Itachi. Maldice. Todo está saliéndosele de las manos. La terrorífica sonrisa de su abuelo casi logra hacerle temblar. Casi.

Atrás, en un cuadro aparte y sombrío, Naruto tiembla de ira y estupor. _No le quitarán a Sasuke_ se repite con atropello en su mente, como si alguien viviera dentro de su cabeza.

—Me han llegado rumores acerca de tu problema —señala con gusto Madara, eligiendo las palabras como si fuera un juego. Sasuke frunce el ceño, escuchando la voz ronca que penetra el silencio después del escándalo de Itachi—. Nos iremos pronto.

_No le quitarán a Sasuke, no le quitarán a Sasuke, no le quitarán a Sasuke, no le quitarán a Sasuke, no le quitarán a Sasuke, no le quitarán a-_

—No voy a-

—Ya lo he decidido —le advierte Itachi, agarrándole el brazo y metiéndolo a la casa, acompañándolo a su habitación. Sasuke patalea, pero deja de moverse cuando nota que Itachi también tiembla. Vuelve a sentirse mal por él, pero no quiere irse del pueblo aunque sea lo mejor para todos. No puede abandonar a Naruto. No debe hacerlo—. Sasuke, eres lo único importante que tengo en mi vida. No hagas nada estúpido por favor.

Sasuke no hace nada cuando su hermano cierra la puerta, sólo mira la cama de sábanas y cobijas grises, recordando que el día del incendio le había dicho lo mismo, cuando quiso meterse a la casa y salvar a sus padres. Esa vez, por culpa suya y de su impertinencia, su hermano había quedado ciego. Fue entonces cuando se juró a sí mismo obedecerlo... pero ese tonto lo necesita, también tiene una deuda con Naruto.

Una mano le aprieta el hombro con ferocidad.

—Vámonos de aquí, Sasuke. ¡No pudiste convencerlo y yo no voy a dejar que te vayas! ¡Tienes que cumplir tu promesa, bastardo!

Los ojos azules se han alterado de nuevo. La dilatada pupila negra se empequeñece entre tanto azul y lo único que puede hacer Sasuke es mirar su cama mordiéndose los labios, frunciendo los ojos, pensando una y otra vez. No dejará a su hermano solo, pero tampoco puede abandonar a Naruto.

—¡Sasuke! —le jalonea el brazo, casi como si quisiera arrancárselo. Y recuerda el accidente, el rostro de su hermano al enterarse—. ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Hey!

Se odia por ser como es. Da un paso hacia atrás y Naruto deja de gritarle y zangolotearlo, confundido. Es verdad. Le debe más a su hermano que a él. Y eso no hace más que arrancarle el corazón, su último soplo de sueños y alegrías, porque ha llegado el momento que tanto teme, el que deseaba y se cumpliera cuando fuera capaz de decir adiós. Su flequillo oculta sus ojos, tan opacos y amargos, compungidos hasta la última gota y se da la vuelta, incapaz de verlo otra vez. La espalda tiembla su poco cuando sus puños caen laxos a su costado.

—Lo siento, Naruto.

Y es cuando estalla. Sasuke no ha cumplido su promesa después de todo.

_Ahora es su turno de hacer lo mismo._


End file.
